Superman: Unlimited
*This is what would be like if we all got a Superman series back in 2014. '' 'Superman: Unlimited '''is an American animated cartoon show based on the Superman mythos by DC Comics, the series airs on Cartoon Network in 2014. SUMMARY: After being rocketed out from the dying planet of Krypton, Kal-El soon finds himself being found, raise, and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who they name him Clark, and later learn about his history. He than moves to Metropolis and become Superman where he begins protects from villains like Lex Luthor, Brainiac, General Zod, the Silver Banshee, Parasite, and others. CHARACTERS: Main Character: *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Sam Daly) Recurring Characters: *Lois Lane (Voiced by Laura Bailey) *Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) *Jonathan Kent (Voiced by Paul Eiding) *Martha Kent (Voiced by Kath Soucie) *Perry White (Voiced by Chi McBride) *Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Natasha Irons (Voiced by Kat Graham) *Cat Grant (Voiced by Grey Griffin) *Lana Lang (Voiced by ) *Ron Troupe (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) *Dirk Armstrong (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by Colleen Villard) *Krypto the Superdog (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Steve Lombard (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Lucy Lane (Voiced by ) *Pete Ross (Voiced by Steve Harris) *Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Mayor Frank Berkowitz (Voiced by Corey Burton) *General Sam Lane (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) *Bibbo Bibbowski (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Kelex (Voiced by Billy West) *Jor-El (Voiced by Tim Daly) *Lara Lor-Van (Voiced by Dana Delany) *Karen Starr/Power Girl (Voiced by Tara Strong) Other DC Heroes: * Villains: *Lex Luthor (Voiced by ) *Mercy Graves (Voiced by Gwenodline Yeo) *Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by ) *Brainiac (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) *General Dru-Zod (Voiced by Clancy Brown) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by ) *Ursa (Voiced by ) *Non (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Micah Flint/Rock (Voiced by Michael Dorn) *Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by ) *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by ) *Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Bizarro (Voiced by Sam Daly) *Robert DuBios/Bloodsport (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by Lex Lang) *Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by John de Lanice) *Mongul (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man (Voiced by ) *Doomsday (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Titano (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Massacre (Voiced by ) *Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Valerie van Haften/Puzzler (Voiced by ) *Carl Draper/Master Jailer (Voiced by ) *Kancer (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Nathan Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by ) *Frederick von Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by ) *Lord Satanus (Voiced by ) *Lady Blade (Voiced by ) *Lobo (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) *Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner/Rampage (Voiced by ) Intergang: *Bruno Mannheim (Voiced by ) *Dabney Donovan (Voiced by ) *Whisper A'Daire (Voiced by ) *Morgan Edge (Voiced by ) Apokolips: *Darkseid (Voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) *Kalibak (Voiced by Keith David) *Kanto (Voiced by ) *Steppenwolf (Voiced by ) *DeSaad (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Mantis (Voiced by ) *Granny Goodness (Voiced by Edward Anser) *Female Furies **Lashina (Voiced by ) **Mad Harriet (Voiced by Nika Futterman) **Bernadeth (Voiced by ) **Gilotina (Voiced by ) **Stompa (Voiced by ) Other Villains: *Joker (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by ) *Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by ) *Ares (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by ) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by ) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (Voiced by ) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Voiced by ) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Voiced by ) *George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by ) *James Jesse/Trickster (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * * * * * * CREW: *Sam Register - Executive Producer * * * * * * * * * * EPISODES: Category:Billy2009 Category:Series